


The "shit we need in our fridge" list

by violasarecool



Series: Homestuck College AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, shopping list, visual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a different way of doing a drabble, this is an image-based piece, the shopping list at the boys' house (Dave, John, Sollux, Gamzee, Karkat). But because their entire friend group seems to congregate at their house, other people just keep adding things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "shit we need in our fridge" list

**Author's Note:**

> paper stock image: [[x](http://metallslave.deviantart.com/art/Stock-Lined-paper-notepad-263756617)]  
> Kanaya font: [[x](http://www.1001freefonts.com/joy_like_sunshine_through_my_windowpane.font)]  
> Karkat font: [[x](http://www.dafont.com/djb-about-a-boy.font)]  
> Aradia font is dirk's handwriting (see below)  
> Feferi font: [[x](http://www.dafont.com/dawning-of-a-new-day.font)]  
> Sollux is me tracing Dave's handwriting but slightly less angular hahhaha  
> Gamzee is me tracing all text we've seen from him
> 
> Canon homestuck fonts: [[x](http://homestuckresources.tumblr.com/post/36105991110/weve-uploaded-the-fonts-individually-so-you-can)]
> 
> please _don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
